The Ultrasound
by Scorpio Witch
Summary: Leo and piper have the awkward "Chris is our son" talk, just before the end Leo and Chris Golden Gate Bridge scene in Spin City


**The Ultrasound**

The ultrasound fell softly to the floor and they both stopped breathing for a second...

Leo, frozen in his tracks at the sight of his unborn child, the same child who had nearly beaten him to a pulp less than an hour ago, reached down to get it first. He was enchanted by the sight of this miracle, his little boy, right there in black and white, yet struggled to reconcile it with Chris's angry face.

Piper lowered herself onto the bed. She was a lot less flexible these days and needed to rest more often. But the physical weariness was nothing compared to the emotional fatigue that was threatening to take over right now. She knew this moment of confrontation was coming but actually having to tell Leo why she'd kept their youngest a secret from him was scaring the hell out of her.

Watching the love of her life tear up at the sight of the ultrasound broke her heart and she cursed herself for letting it fall from her day planner as she'd been packing her bag. She knew that her in-admission of her pregnancy had been to respect Chris' wishes as much as it was to protect herself from being rejected by her estranged husband again but had either of them really given a thought to what it had done to Leo?

"Leo, I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Chris", she whispered .At first it seemed as if he hadn't heard her, but when Leo looked up at her, Piper could see the pain and the unanswered questions in his eyes.

"Why?" Leo asked her, nearly choking on the question."I thought... we thought, it would just be best not to make your decision to the join the Elders any harder that it already was and Chris, well, you saw how angry he is at you. I just couldn't break my promise to him not to tell you until I understood why he was so mad," Piper answered.

"Thanks for the consideration, Piper, but did you ever stop to think that maybe finding out I had a second son would be mightily important to me?" Leo replied heatedly.

At this unexpected anger, Piper's temper flared. They might be separated but she could still give him hell if she wanted to. "Gee, Leo, what did you expect me to do? Send you a Congrats, it's a boy balloon and thanks for the night on the astral plane card? Besides, you had no trouble leaving one son behind before so why bother with the second?" she finished in a huff.

Leo reeled back from the force of Piper's tirade. He heard the unspoken words and felt the feelings of abandonment that the mother of his children was trying so hard to conceal. He hadn't only left his sons behind, he'd left her too. Not just once, but twice and understandably she'd be mad and hurt as hell about it.

Leo crossed his old bedroom floor and sat down next to Piper. He brushed a lock of her long hair that he loved so much from her face and wiped away a few of the angry tears that had fallen down her cheek."I'm sorry, Piper, I know how hard this must have been for you. Finding out Chris is our son, dealing with this pregnancy and raising Wyatt on your own. I just wish I'd known earlier so that I could have been here to help you and to help Chris. He is so angry and it hurts me to see both of you in such agony."

As the former couple shared an intense gaze, Piper realised just how much Chris resembled both of them. But while Leo's gaze was both apologetic and loving, she knew she couldn't allow herself to be caught up in being this near to him.

She had a lot of packing to do for her and Wyatt's stay at Magic School and Leo had to find their wayward future son. Piper sighed heavily and reluctantly moved away from Leo. "Look, we have a lot of catching up to do and there will be plenty of time for that but perhaps you should go and find Chris", she said.

"I doubt he wants to see me right now, Piper. What would I say even say to him?" Leo asked , suddenly unsure of his parental abilities. "Leo, if there's one thing you're good at; it's being a great father. Just go and be with your son, he needs you."

Leo smiled tiredly at Piper. She was right. Chris might not want to see him but he still needed him. As he closed his eyes, he sensed for Chris and orbed out of the Manor.

-The End-


End file.
